1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a partial oxidation process for making gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2 and CO in a gas generator and employing direct expansion of all of the moderated effluent gas stream from the gas generator in a turbine to produce power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The temperature of the effluent gas stream from a partial oxidation gas generator is normally reduced to a temperature in the range of about 350.degree. to 600.degree. F. by quenching in a pool of water or by cooling by indirect heat exchange with water. Both of these methods of gas cooling result in large increases in entropy and reduced thermal efficiency. This problem is substantially overcome in the subject process by expansion cooling in a turbine a moderated effluent gas stream. In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,817, purified fuel gas is burned in the combustor of a gas turbine. In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,521 carbon dioxide or steam may be introduced into the combustor of a turbine or into the efflux from the combustor. Such additions may change the composition of the product gas and increase the cost of purifying the process gas stream.